Cena con los Dursley
by May Traumend
Summary: 3ª generación. Los Weasley han invitado a cenar a los Dursley para celebrar el 36 cumpleaños de Ginny, aunque la mujer de Dudley, Greta, No parece muy contenta con la idea...


El ambiente ya se notaba tenso. Los niños estaban jugando en el jardín, mientras los adultos se sentaban en la mesa para comer. El señor y la señora Dursley miraban alrededor como si nunca hubieran visto nada parecido. Y es que, efectivamente, ellos nunca habían visto una casa igual.

-Niños, venid a comer a la mesa! -Exclamó Ginny Weasley. Sus hijos vinieron corriendo junto a sus demás primos y primas, a excepción de su primo Vernon que vino caminando como si fueran a darle un premio por ello-. Tu hijo es un encanto, Dudley.

-Gracias, Ginny –dijo cortésmente. Su mujer hizo una mueca y carraspeó discretamente. Dudley le dio un toque por debajo de la mesa-. Que es lo que huele tan bien?

-Ah, es la especialidad de Harry, un pollo con almendras y ciruelas.

-No me gustan las ciruelas –dijo Lily-. No en un guiso.

-Pues las pones hacia un lado del plato –la reprendió su madre-. Hay que comer de todo hija.

-Vamos, no seas tan dura con ella, Gin –dijo su hermano George-. Al fin y al cabo es una niña.

-Ya está la comida –se escuchó a Harry, entrando por la puerta del comedor que conectaba con la cocina, con una gran fuente-. Espero que tengáis hambre.

-Por supuesto, querido –respondió la esposa de Dudley Dursley-.

La casa de los Weasley parecía no agradarle mucho a la señora Dursley, y no era tan extraño que esto fuera así al fin y al cabo. Pesar del reducido tamaño que tenía por fuera la madriguera, por dentro Harry había tenido que hacerle a sus suegros las habitaciones mas habitables, la cocina mas grande, la mesa mas larga y ancha y había arreglado las habitaciones amontonadas a base de magia, con lo que el señor Weasley llamaba "albarriles", que vinieron y construyeron una casa resistente encima de la planta baja de los Weasley. A pesar de todos los cambios, por dentro seguía teniendo ese olor a especias y vino dulce, mezclado claro está con el olor de las comidas del mediodía de la señora Weasley.

Y allí estaban todos: Bill y Fleur, a la que ya el acento francés se le había quedado atrás, con sus tres hijos Victoire, con sus 17 años, ya mayor de edad, y sus dos hermanos menores Dominique y Louis, de 12 y 10 años; también vino Charlie, tan libre como siempre; Percy y su esposa Audrey con sus hijas molly y lucy, de 10 y 8 años; George y Angelina vinieron con sus dos hijos mulatos, Fred y Roxane de 11 y 9 años; y por supuesto, Ron y Hermione con Hugo y Rose, con 8 y 10 años. También estaba Teddy Lupin, que vivía en la actualidad con Ginny y Harry en su casa de Godric's hollow, con 18 años y un interés fuera de lo habitual por Victoire. Junto a ellos estaban, por su puesto, Molly y Arthur Weasley, el cualestaba muy emocionado, pese a su edad, por la llegada a su hogar de una pareja de muggles con su único hijo: El primo de Harry, Dudley Dursley, con su mujer Greta y su hijo Vernon, que acababa de cumplir los diez años.

-Bueno, y contadme algo de vuestra ajetreada vida, que tal va por la fabrica de taladros?

-Taladros? –preguntó el señor Weasley de inmediato-. Que son "Taladros"?

-Eh… bueno, pues son… de verdad nosabe lo que es un taladro? –le preguntó en voz baja a Harry-.

-Parece mentira que lo preguntes, cielo, solo hay que ver en que estado está esta cocina –dijo Greta en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyeran los mas cercanos-.

-Verá, en nuestra gente usamos Varitas Mágicas. Sabe usted lo que es eso? –preguntó George, hablando un poco lento, como para que la mujer lo comprendiera. Angelina, su esposa, le dio un pisotón por debajo de la mesa, y la señora Dursley frunció el ceño con sus finas y demasiado perfiladas cejas-.

-Claro que sé lo que es, a diferencia de los magos, nosotros los no mágicos sabemos cosas del otro lado, no se si me entiendes, querido –dijo maliciosamente, mirando de reojo al Señor Weasley-.

-Entonces supongo que sabrá incluso palabras mágicas, o incluso puede que haya dado cursos de magia para saberlo, no?

-Eh, esto, vamos a comer ya –dijo Ginny, que notó que la situación estaba pasándose de la raya. Todos quedaron en silencio y se sirvieron en los platos partes de los siete pollos que habían hecho falta para realizar la receta para veintinueve personas-. Y dime, Dudley, has notado algo mágico en tu hijo? Ya tiene diez años, a lo mejor al año siguiente pudiera caer por sorpresa una carta de hogwarts.

-No lo creo –dijo la esposa de dudley, adelantándose a su propio marido-. Gracias a dios podemos presumir que nuestro hijo es como nosotros, muy normal. No quero ofender a nadie, claro –aclaró. Los trece magos adultos sentado a la mesa apretaron un poco los puños, incluidos Harry y Ron, al que las orejas parecían arderle incandescentemente-.

-Pero, Greta, yo soy hija de muggles y…

-De que, perdona? –interrumpió la mujer-.

-De Muggles, gente que carece de poderes mágicos –explicó-. Yo soy hija de gente no mágica, y soy una bruja, pero sigo siendo una persona "normal".

-Bueno, el significado de algunas palabras, como la palabra "normal" puede variar según nuestro propio criterio, querida.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo fríamente Hermione-. Supongo que mi criterio servirá de algo, al ser soy la directora del departamento de cooperación con gente no mágica, y a que he sido matricula de honor en brujería YYYYY –enfatizó, viendo como greta abría la boca para protestar- matricula de honor en mi carrera universitaria no mágica de servicios sociales e integración social –dijo muy rápidamente. Miró desafiante a la Señora Dursley, retándola a decir algo en contra de eso-.

-Bueno, No está nada mal, querida, pero al fin y al cabo todos esos logros académicos no son un refuerzo de credibilidad del propio critero.

-Eso lo dirá usted, que no tiene criterio ninguno –dijo Hermione. Ron giró la cabeza tan bruscamente hacia ella que incluso le crujieron los huesos del cuello, y Harry y Ginny la miraron como si fuera una desconocida, con los ojos muy abiertos-.

-Bien dicho, cuñada –dijo George, levantándole un pulgar-.

-A ver, mantengamos la paz, por favor –dijo la señora Weasley-. Estoy completamente segura de que cada una de las dos piensa que su criterio es completamente valido, pero dejemos de hablar de esas cosas, hoy es un día de celebración! Nuestra querida Ginny cumple 36 años! –dijo muy contenta-.

-Vaya, nunca hubiera dicho que aun eras tan joven, querida –dijo la señora de Dudley, con una sonrisa malévola-.

-Eh… Gracias? –preguntó ginny, no muy segura de si la estaba halagando o insultando. Dudley había permanecido al margen y callado desde el inico de la conversación y, aun mas, desde el inicio de la jornada-.

-No hay porqué darlas, Ginny –dijo Dudley-. Al fin y al cabo, mi esposa tiene tres años mas que tú, y está a punto de cumplir los cuarenta a finales de año -.

Harry miró a su primo, atacando a su propia mujer, mientras George, Charlie y Bill se metían el puño en la boca para no reírse a carcajada limpia. La señora Dursley, de cabello rubio ceniciento y complexión muy larga y delgada, ahora mismo tenía la boca tan abierta de la impresión que ni siquiera le salían las palabras. Su marido, el primo de Harry, sonrió débilmente a modo de disculpa, y siguió comiendo, dejando a toda la mesa sorprendida. A toda, excepto a los niños, que en su rincón de la mesa supervisados por la abuela Weasley, también tenían su discusión.

-Vernon, porqué no te gusta la magia?

-Porque no –decía el niño enfadado, con los brazos cruzados-.

-Pero si es genial, primo vernon –dijo el pequeño Albus. Chasqueó el dedo, y salieron chispitas de colores-. Ves? Porqué no lo intentas tu?

-Porque mi madre dice que hacer magia es de bichos raros-.

-Piensas que somos bichos raros? –preguntó Molly, mirándole como si le hubiera dicho una palabrota-.

-No, vosotros no, pero los demás si –intentó explicarse el niño, de diez años-.

-Eso noes verdad. Vosotros si sois un poco raros, porque no haceis magia y estáistodo el día como el abuelo Arthur, jugando con eclectricidad, y con avioncitos muggles que vuelan sin magia –dijo Fred, indignado-. Un trasto metalico que pesa tanto y vuela sin magia no es seguro, eso puede fallar y matar a todos los de dentro!

-No importa, mi madre dice que toda la gente que es buena va al cielo.-Primo Vernon, tu piensas que yo podré ir al cielo? –dijo Lily, mirándole ilusionada-.

-No lo se, podrías preguntárselo a mi mama, alo mejor ella sabe si las brujas van al cielo.

-Los muggles pensaban que las brujas eran hijas del demonio, y las quemaban, o eso creían ellos –dijo de nuevo Fred, mas sabelotodo que nunca-. Así que pensaban que irían al infierno.

-Yo no quiero ir al infierno! –exclamó Lily, mirando a sus primas Lucy, Molly, Roxane y Rose-.

-No vas a ir al infierno, porque noexiste, y tampoco existe el cielo –dijo Rose-. Mi mamá ha estudiado mucho mucho, y ha averiguado que quien ellos pensaban que era Dios era en realidad un mago-.

-No, dios es dios –dijo Vernon, comenzando a enfadarse-. Y dios es normal, no un bicho raro-.

-Deja de llamarnos así, tu eres un simple muggle.

-Yo no soy un muggle –dijo enfadado-. Yo soy normal, no un muggle.

-Muggle, muggle, eres un gran muggle –corearon los varones (excepto sus primos james y Albus)-.

-Que no! –gritó, y las ciruelas del guiso de pollo salieron volando de la fuente y se estamparon contra las caras de los niños.

Las niñas chillaron y se refugiaron debajo de la mesa. Greta miraba la escena con los ojos desorbitados, mientras el pobre vernon, muy asustado, le pedía disculpas con la mirada a sus padres.

-Se acabó, nos vamos de aquí –exclamó la mujer, levantándose de la mesa-. La próxima vez que tengamos que veros, espero por dios que no sea jamás en la vida! Vámonos, Vernon, hijo.

-Mamá… he hecho magia! –exclamó el niño emocionado-.

-No digas bobadas, habrá sido algún ode tus primos, que son mas traviesos que un rabo de lagartija!

-Que no, mama, que no! Yo he deseado que algo les diera en la cara, y han volado las ciruelas! –seguía gritando el niño, dando saltitos-. Mamá, soy un bicho raro como ellos! Que bien!

-Que bien? –preguntó extrañada y molesta-. Que bien? Hijo mio, no hay quien te entienda! Vamonos, Dudley –dijo imponente la señora.

Harry miró a su primo, que en el ultimo momento se giró en la puerta de la cocina y les dio las gracias por todo, levantando el pulgar y sonriendo. Los demás (excepto George, a quien aun no le caía demasiado bien el primo de Harry) le levantaron la mano y le dijeron adiós. Por ultimo, Harry pudo ver como su primo chocaba las manos con su hijo y lo felicitaba, bailando en el cobertizo de las gallinas y sin parar de sonreir.

Y su mujer, muerta de rabia, se había tropezado en un charco de barro.

Al final no había resultado tan mala idea invitar a los Dursley a cenar con ellos, no?


End file.
